


Botch

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Reader and Flip Gordon are in a private relationship which gets exposed when Reader gets into an accident at ring side.





	Botch

You and Flip had been dating for a year, but kept it private. The locker room knew you guys were together, however it wasn’t known very publicly. Tonight Flip was going to be involved in a No DQ match where he was partnered with Will Ospreay and going against Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley. 

“No, I don’t want you out there. It’s a damn No DQ match! You could get hurt!” Flip was saying as he was tossing his gear around.

“Look, you might not like it, but I have to be out there at least for part of it. I AM in a story line with Sabin, whether you like it or not. “You shot back. 

Sitting on the bench next to Flip you put your hand on his shoulder. “Look, I know the risks, I know the set up for things, and I will avoid getting hurt as much as possible. As long as you guys promise not to throw people into me” You smiled at him.

______________

Everything was going well in the match until it wasn’t. No one was really sure what happened, but you were supposed to take a bump into the rail (which happened), however you were supposed to have enough time to move away from the group before Flip jumped from the top rope, but that didn’t happen. You ended up on the outside of the group, getting smacked in the shoulder by Flip.

“FLIP WHAT THE HELL” You yelled, grabbing your shoulder crawling away. Without thinking everyone stopped and looked at you.

“Y/N” Flip had a look of utter terror on his face while coming over to you. When he reached you, he put his hands on your face and kissed your forehead.

____________

You don’t know what exactly happened in the match because you were taken back to the trainer’s room. You were sitting there with ice on your shoulder when everyone came running in.

“How badly are you hurt” Flip was saying

“Oh my gosh, I’m sooo sorry” Sabin was saying

“Guys I will be ok. It looks worse than it is right now.” You moved the ice and the guys gasped. You had a large bruise covering your shoulder. “I have an appointment tomorrow for xrays just to make sure though” you added quickly when Flip started to speak again.

At that moment an ROH executive came in and looked at both you and Flip. “Well, change of plans. We know you guys wanted to keep the relationship private, however thanks to that kiss, which is blowing up all over twitter, we have decided to make this part of the storyline.”

“Wait, does this mean they are now going to be that annoying couple on and off line?” Sabin groaned while rolling his eyes while everyone laughed.

Flip took out phone, took a picture of him kissing your forehead and then sent out a tweet “If Sabin can’t keep you safe, then I will <3”


End file.
